1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arrowheads adapted for hunting, and which include a plurality of razor type blades that are releasably secured to an elongated arrowhead body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the arrowhead art to provide arrowheads with removable razor type blades. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,758 discloses an arrowhead in which a plurality of razor type blades are detachably mounted in slots extending longitudinally of the arrowhead body. However, a disadvantage of the arrowhead illustrated in said patent is that it is difficult to quickly exchange the blades, because they have retainer lips on the front and rear ends thereof which must be engaged with a retainer nose and an adaptor member, respectively. It is difficult to hold the blades in their grooves and, simultaneously, try to attach the two connecting members.